


Mulder and Scully on Each Side of a Door

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is taking a bath. Mulder is outside the door talking to her. Post IWTB, Pre-Revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulder and Scully on Each Side of a Door

“Scully, I need you to come with me on this case. You’re not going to believe it. A two-headed boy and CGB’s communist daughter have been abducted.” He’s talking to a door. She’s on the other side, and each hears the other’s voice muffled through it.

“Mulder, you’ve been listening to Aeroplane Over the Sea, haven’t you?”

“What?” He plays dumb. He knew she would remember the time in his life when he listened to it over and over, a time many years ago when everything was more complicated.

“Neutral Milk Hotel.” She laughs.

“No, Scully, this is serious.” Halfway through the word serious it sounds like he’s about to laugh.

“And anyway, Mulder, how many seeds has that vile man sown in his lifetime? Aren’t we done with him? I’m fucking done with him.” She takes another sip of wine. “We don’t talk about him in this house.”

“Scully, are you coming or not? We have to get going, get on the road. I need you on this.” He loves using phrases from the old days. It makes him remember the feeling of wanting to kiss her more than anything, but it also makes him remember how much he doubted himself then. Not like now.

“Someone is messing with you. It’s all songs. There’s no X-File here.”

“You don’t understand, honeybunch. This is all from an anonymous source. I have the email right here.” He’s smirking now, although she can’t see him. His ear is pressed gently against the door as if it were her chest and he could hear her voice coming from inside her as she talked.

“When I get out of this bathtub, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“No you’re not. What will you do if I just come in there?”

“I locked the door,” she says, wondering if he’ll call her bluff. “You can’t get in.”

“At least tell me this. Are there bubbles? Candles? I’m not going to make dinner if you don’t unlock the door.” His hand moves to the knob. He knows she didn’t lock it for a bath, and he can already see the candle light flickering from under the door. There are definitely candles. He is going in; he knows it now.

“Maybe.”

“I’m coming in there. I have to know the truth. I’m a man on a mission.” He turns the knob, opening the door agonizingly slow. There are bubbles, so many of them that he can only see her head, and there are candles. There is also wine. Her eyes are closed. The light is playing on her face, and she is startlingly beautiful. Then again she always is, in different ways every time he looks at her. Tonight her hair is wet, her face is wet, and the light is dancing, as only candlelight can, onto all of her best features at once.

“Excuse me, but are you drinking that without me?” She opens one eye for just a moment in response to his question. He gestures at the wine.

“I’m having some me time. I wanted some wine. I don’t have to share everything with you, you know. I have secrets.” She closes her eye. It’s a lie, though, as she has no secrets with him anymore. They stayed up many late nights going over all their secrets, worried they may have left something important out somehow, that there might be something more to know about the other. After all the wasted time they wanted to know everything about each other, absolutely everything. Plus, on the run there’s not much to do after awhile.

“You time. Can I have some you time?” He sits down on the closed lid of the toilet, right next to the edge of the bathtub.

“Shut up, Mulder. You’re interrupting said me time.” But she’s smiling. Her face is inviting him to stay.

“I think I see something in the water, Scully,” he whispers, leaning close to her ear. “I definitely saw something move.”

He reaches his hand into the tub, first through the layer of bubbles, then into the hot water. She loves the water hot, almost too hot. She parts her legs, and he finds his way easily. She opens one eye and grabs the front of his shirt, pulling his face down to hers. He’s somewhat surprised to be yanked downward at first.

They both hear the water sloshing out onto the floor as their lips meet. He feels the hot water splashing all over his clothes. She tastes like wine. She doesn’t let go of his shirt. He refuses to let his hand slip out from between her legs.


End file.
